The Avenger and the Rogue
by Oricle
Summary: A youngblood Yautja whatches his father die at the hands of a Rogue Yautja. He must avenge his father and go to Earth to find the badblood, but the humans think it's another hunt. The youngblood must avenge his father at all cost...
1. Chapter 1

The Avenger and the Rouge

NOTE: I do not own_ Predator _or its characters, I do own the clans/gangs and characters used in this fanfiction but the rest is not mine. Also all talking from the Predators is in their tongue, I just wrote it in English. This is my first fanfiction so advice is welcome, but please to flames.

**Chapter 1: Father and son-Hunting Bond**

Outside the **Blood-Hand **clan camp on the predator home planet two Yautjas hunted happily for Gezits, a chipmunk like creature, only the size of a small Elephant. The father, Keen-Blade switched the normal vision on his light blackcolored mask to heat vision. The son, Moon-Scar foolishly jumped on a mother Gezit's back from atop a tree. Moon-Scar was taught to never jump on any kind of Gezit for it would anger them and it would shoot Reflects-Gas at of its fur.

This gas is activated from reflects and if it was breathed in it would move past the lungs and into the stomach where it would eat off all the skin from there up. Before the Gezit shot out the gas Keen-Blade activated his shoulder-cannon and shot the Gezit in the tail. The tail was the only place where a Gezit didn't have fur, making it a weak spot because the fur was so very, very thick that not even plasma could get through it. The Gezit fell to the ground, lifeless and Keen-Blade jumped down and walked to Moon-Scar.

"What were you thinking Moon-Scar! That was the most foolish thing you did since you tried to eat your own mask when you were only 34-years-old!" shouted Keen-Blade in the Yautja tongue. Keen-Blade lifted the mask off his yellowish-brown colored face and roared in anger. Bird like creatures flew away making a strange barking/yelp sound at the moment the roar sounded.

Moon-Scar murmured, "We sill have a dinner, atleast."

"Hmmmmmm, Well, I guess you're right son, but you risked your life to get merely one Gezit." Replied Keen-Blade as he put his mask back on his face. Keen-Blade dragged the cold, dead Gezit by the leg as he spoke.

"Isn't that the whole point of being a hunter, father?" asked Moon-Scar as he patted the corpse of the Gezit.

"Yes, in fact you're right; I must say you may have the potential to become one of the greatest hunters of all time. You have all the rules of a hunter memorized." Said Keen-Blade as he lifted his palm and swiftly smacked it into his face. He felt stupid for not remembering that rule. After walked through trees and purple leafs Keen-Blade and Moon-Scar entered the **Blood-Hand** clan camp. Some of the other Yautjas where happy that the hunt was successful and congratulated Keen-Blade and Moon-Scar.

The Father and son merely nodded to the others who congratulated them and continued to there tent at the far west side of the camp. The two entered the rather large tent and the mother, Swift-Shot, greeted them. Keen-Blade nodded too Moon-Scar as a signal to ell him that he could tear the skin of the Gezit. It is an honor to **Blood-Hand** clan members to rip the skin off their meal.

Moon-Scar cheerfully activated his wrist-blade and started skinning the food. In tradition a **Blood-Hand **clan member would started by stuffing the blade up the upper-lip, stabbing through the skin there and ripping the face off by quickly darting their hand backwards from the meal. Then they would cut out the teeth by slicing into the gums and removing the teeth one-by-one. After that they would cut off the feet and stab into the skin at the back left leg and dart their arm backwards from the meal, ripping the entire back skin off.

They would leave the stomach and the rest of the bottom of the meal alone for the found it delicious. Moon-Scar followed those directions and it made and filling and tasteful meal. They ate like the clan leader, Dark-Spear that night. It was after that night when it seemed that the Gezits were livelier then ever before.

It was said that such a strange event meant that there was going to be a terrible betrayal in four days. This made all the clan members nervous and suspicious of each other. Dark-Spear sat on his throne in the largest tent in the middle of the camp carelessly. Now Keen-Blade was 4678 years old and new that he had to be armed at all times when these things happened.

Moon-Scar was more naïve though for he was only 1506 years old and only had this happen to him once and it was not serious. The day the Gezits went crazy Keen-Blade equipped Moon-Scar with an advanced spear, upgraded wrist-blade, and more powerful shoulder-cannon. This is because the betrayer sometimes attacks and/or kills one member of the clan. Moon-Scar had no real training with this enhanced equipment but he still had it with him at all times.

Three days of fear past and the last day before the betrayal arrived. Moon-Scar woke up and put on his new extra plate, cybernetic, light-grey mask. The yellow glowing eyes shined as it was a dark morning. Moon-Scar attached his red, extra extending spear to his back and snapped on his new, dark bladed, extra extending wrist-blade onto his arm.

Moon-Scar then connected his new, larger, extra accurate, shoulder-cannon to his back. Moon-Scar left the tent to see that his father was standing at the flap, ready to hunt.

"Son, our hunting bond is immortal and if I die tomorrow, I want one more hunting trip with you." Explained Keen-Blade with a trembling voice.

"Yes father, I will hunt with you." Replied Moon-Scar also with a trembling voice. Behind the mask it could be seen that tears filled his yellow eyes.

"Thank you son. You are going to become the greatest hunter in history." Said Keen-Blade with tears filling his eyes also.

Keen-Blade placed his mask onto his face and activated his wrist-blade. The father and son entered the forest outside of the **Blood-Hand **camp. Moon-Scar turned on heat vision on the new mask and targeted a large father Gezit. Moon-Scar crawled down the large tree he was standing on stealthily being careful not to frighten the Gezit.

Moon-Scar swiftly pulled out and activated his spear and sliced the tail of the Gezit off. At the moment the tail was sliced the Gezit fell dead onto the ground.

"VERY, VERY GOOD SON! You have learned the way of the hunter well!" Exclaimed Keen-Blade as he jumped off the tree branch that he sat on.

"Thank you father. I love to hunt with you, you are the best." Said Moon-Scar with pride.

Keen-Blade merely dragged the huge father Gezit to camp, tears filled his eyes as he grabbed the Gezit's leg. Back into the camp they barely ate for they were thinking about who might die tomorrow. It was the worst night of the entire camps lives. Swift-Shot cried her entire sleep and Moon-Scar didn't sleep at all. The next day, it would be terrible.

**To be continued…**

(Yeah I know it's going kind of slow but that makes twist more surprising in stories!)


	2. Chapter 2

The Avenger and the Rogue

**Chapter 2: The Betrayal-Assassination **

The night of fear continued as all the Yautja in Moon-Scar's tent stopped their tears. It was a cold night but Moon-Scar managed to fall asleep but his mother, Swift-Shot barely did. Keen-Blade was almost asleep but his eye-lids were slightly open, but he was still dreaming. It was six-o-clock in the morning according to Moon-Scars wrist-timer.

The wind blew playfully outside of the tent and Moon-Scar could hear the crunching of the blue leafs, as if someone was walking outside the tent. He could see a dark, muscular and tall shadow slowly walking toward the door of the tent. Moon-Scar quickly, with no noise snapped on his wrist gadget and activated the cloaking device. Moon-Scar got out of his bed and crawled to the wall.

He stood stealthily and completely still. His adrenalin pumped as he saw the dark figure walk inside of the tent.

_"Could this be him, the betrayer? Who is he going to kill?" _thought Moon-Scar trying not to breathe and trying to be still.

The figure was outside of the shine from the moon and all the young-blood could see was the glowing of an extending, upgraded Naginata staff. The bio-helmet of the strange figure made a quiet chirping sound and then a _VooooOOOOOP _kind of sound and two glowing, yellow eyes appeared at the face of the figure. Moon-Scar could see the staff being lifted over his father and Moon-Scar gasped loudly and the figure turned around. Moon-Scar could hear the _Shiiing _sound of wrist-blades extending out of the gauntlet of the figure.

The figure rushed quietly toward Moon-Scar and it stabbed its wrist-blades through a small patch of the tent inches away from Moon-Scar's head. The figure wiggled its fingers and removed its hand from the hole that it created. The wrist-blades made the sound of them going back inside the gauntlet. Time was running out on Moon-Scars energy and he was about to become visible again.

Three low beeping sounds came out of Moon-Scars gauntlet and he became visible. The figure turned around and saw the figure that was Moon-Scar. The figure pushed Moon-Scar down and activated its upgraded maul. The figure cut across Moon-Scar's left cheek and then halfway down his forehead.

Moon-Scar activated his wrist-blades and stabbed at the figures mask. The right eye of the mask had been cracked up and the intruder's eye was seen. The figure extended its Naginata staff and cut Moon-Scar from his shoulder to his stomach creating a large scar. Moon-Scar grabbed his shoulder and quickly turned around and picked up his glaive and stabbed the figure's upper leg.

The figure grabbed its leg as Moon-Scar turned around to get his shoulder-cannon and finish off the intruder. Moon-Scar turned around to see only footsteps leading out of the tent. Moon-Scar exhaled in relief, for his father was still alive and so was he. Moon-Scar grabbed his med kit and opened it.

He poured a purple powder over his wounds and then grabbed a glowing tube. Moon-Scar squeezed the tube and some strange red goop squirted out on the powder. He grabbed a needle and stabbed it into each of the wounds and the powder and goop went into them and the bleeding stopped and there were only scars. Moon-Scar grabbed his mask and turned on thermal vision so he could see if the intruder reurned.

Moon-Scar stayed like that the rest of the time until it as nine-o-clock in the morning and his parents woke up. They looked at Moon-Scar in wonder.

"Were did you get those scars, son?" asked Keen-Blade with his eyebrow arced.

"They were…always…there." Said Moon-Scar, trying not to sound suspicious.

"No they weren't Moon-Scar." Said Swift-Shot with her arms at her sides.

"Yes they were!" shouted Moon-Scar trying to convince them that they were.

"Don't yell at your mother!" replied Keen-Blade with a loud roar afterwards.

"Father! You were about to die, I saved you! I fought what might have been the betrayer!" explained Moon-Scar with anger.

"You What?" Shouted Keen-Blade in amazement.

"I SAVED YOU!" shouted Moon-Scar as a reply.

"You are filled with amazing features son. I almost can's believe you won against a full grown bad-blood on your own. I know you will become the greatest hunter Ev-" At that moment Keen-Blade stopped talking and blood burst out of his stomach. A Naginata appeared where the blood was and Keen-Blade fell to the ground. Moon-Scar's eyes widened and roared instead of tears. The intruder was back and killed his father.

Swift-Shot ran away for she never hunted and couldn't deal with seeing a living thing die. Moon-Scar picked up hi equipment and looked through the camp for the betrayer. He activated his extended wrist-blades and maul. After searching the cap he saw the back of a Yautja, who had the same wound from the being stabbed in the leg.

Moon-Scar charged at the rogue but he stepped into a small ship and took off. Moon-Scar roared and ran to his father's ship and chased after the betrayer. It was a long chase until Moon-Scar followed the rogue to Earth and saw a transport pod shoot at America. Moon-Scar had no idea were the rogue had landed but he got into his transport pod an shot towards America also.

**To be continued**


End file.
